


fur.

by buckyskywalker



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, New York City, Protective Bucky Barnes, Soft M'Baku (Marvel), Wakanda (Marvel), soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 13:55:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17122634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyskywalker/pseuds/buckyskywalker
Summary: M'baku and Bucky have been growing closer and closer over the months they've shared together in Wakanda, but Bucky has decided it's time for him to return to New York and M'baku won't let him leave unless he's by his side...





	fur.

> _M’baku wanted to see the world and Brooklyn seemed like a good place to start. Well, there’s a little more to it than that…_

Bucky decided it was time for him to return to America, not that he didn’t adore Wakanda. The air is fresher, and the nights are quiet. The thing is, he missed Steve. Like, a lot. Steve missed him an awful lot, too. But the reason that kept Bucky awake every night; to see the snow in NYC again. No matter what era he wakes up in, it’s always the most beautiful thing he has ever seen. M’baku however, didn’t agree.

“Do you see what we have here?”

“Mountains? Pfft, we have those too-”

“Bucky are you talking about skyscrapers?”

“Maybe…”

M’baku puts his beautiful face in his hands and chuckles softly. Not many people could make him laugh.

“Why do you have to go?” M’baku lets his hands fall, revealing big brown eyes with a sad glaze. Bucky’s heart sinks. He adjusts his blanket that is shielding his neck from the sharp winds up in the mountains and leans a heavy head on M’baku’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry. I have to go home.”

M’baku drops his eyes to meet Bucky’s, “But, I thought you were home.”

“Why can’t I have two homes?”

 

 

Bucky doesn’t have much to pack but he makes sure he has every blanket M’baku wrapped round him when he would visit him in the mountains. Each one made by M’baku himself. People think he just spends his time sitting on his throne and that’s true, but he’s not just sitting there, he’s knitting.

“Do you have everything you need?” Shuri pops her head into the room. She’s holding a Mac Book and some clothes.

“I thought you could use a more recognised brand when you get to America,” she passes him the laptop, “and clothes that aren’t for battle.”

Bucky smiles fondly at the clothes. They’re the clothes he bought in Bucharest when he was in hiding. They’re the first things he wore that were his own choice after who knows how many years. They feel like a strange part of who he is. Just a plain old t-shirt and jeans.

Bucky takes the clothes from Shuri and packs them carefully. Shuri clocks the blankets and lets out a soft laugh.

“Are those from M’baku?”

“Made by M’baku,” Bucky smirks proudly.

“Really?!” Shuri snorts. They both laugh until it fades into a mournful silence.

“He’s gonna miss you,” Shuri puts an arm around him and squeezes gently.

“I’m gonna miss everything.”

The moment is interrupted by T’Challa through the Kimoyo beads, “Shuri? Is Bucky with you?” Shuri brings her arm round so T’Challa can see them both.

“Yes, what’s going on?”

“Well, M’baku came to the palace today to talk to me about something…”

“Just spit it out, brother!”

“M’baku is going to America.”

 

 

The journey back to America is long. M’Baku isn’t exactly fond of technology and according to Shuri, he asked if they could just take a boat to America. Not that it isn’t possible, of course and Bucky would have been all for it, but she insisted they take the plane.

Bucky wanted to get used to the world outside of Wakanda but a small part of him really didn’t want to leave.

 And this nagging thought comes creeping back again as Bucky sits in his seat with M’baku gripping his arm so tightly that it starts to go numb.

“Babe, I know you’re scared but could you maybe, loosen that grip a little,” Bucky tries to be discreet.

“Scared? I am not scared of anything, especially not this tin tube with wings, hurling us through the sky,” M’baku takes a deep breath and swallows his pride.

“Okay, American boy, I am afraid. This is no way to travel. This was meant for those born with wings and you may be an Angel but-“

“I’m an Angel?” Bucky smirks and M’baku blushes, hiding his face in his fur hood.

“You know, when Shuri asked you to change into American clothes, you really adapted well,”

“What do you mean by this?” M’baku examines his outfit, shifting in his seat self-consciously. It looks as if he just adjusted an existing outfit instead of accepting the clothes that Shuri offered him.

“Is the fur really that important to you?”

M’baku gives him a look. A look as if to say, ‘if only you knew.’

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on adding more when I've finished most of my uni work...


End file.
